tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Earning Respect
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Kappa Grupa Lohen, the head of all the Brann Syndicates, will not discuss any kind of deal with the AFS until you gain the trust and approval of all four Syndicate Grupas by getting a Syndicate Token from each of them. ''Note: You will get one side-mission from each of the Grupas. These are: Smoking Guns, Junkyard Dogs, The Protection Racket and Game Wardens.'' * Speak to Grupa Munit :Ask Grupa Munit about acquiring a Top Khana Syndicate Token. :* Acquire the Top Khana token. ::: Acquire the Top Khana Token by accepting a mission from Grupa Munit and earning his trust. :::: - 0/1 :::* Speak to Grupa Munit again and accept mission Smoking Guns. * Speak to Grupa Vitto :Ask Grupa Vitto about acquiring a Larai Syndicate Token. :* Acquire the Larai Syndicate token. ::: Acquire the Larai Syndicate Token by earning Grupa Vitto's trust by completing a mission for him. :::: 0/1 :::* Speak to Grupa Vitto again and accept mission The Protection Racket. * '''Speak to Grupa Donal' :Ask Grupa Donal about acquiring a Viddia Syndicate Token. :* Acquire the Viddia token. ::: Acquire the Viddia Token by successfully completing Grupa Donal's mission and earning his trust. :::: 0/1 :::* Speak to Grupa Donal again and accept mission Game Wardens. * Speak to Grupa Rigs :Ask Grupa Rigs about acquiring a Labbna Syndicate Token. :* Acquire the Labbna token. ::: Acquire the Labbna Token by by successfully completing a mission for Grupa Rigs and earning his trust. :::: 0/1 :::* Speak to Grupa Rigs again and accept mission Junkyard Dogs. Briefing Kappa Grupa Lohen: :So, your people wish to be cooperating with the syndicates? I am thinking, perhaps this can be arranged. :There is another tradition among the syndicates. Each member carries a token, a metal coin, signifying that he is trusted. Only the Grupas can be giving these tokens. You must get four of these, one from each Grupa. :Do this, and show the tokens to me. By this, I will know that you are worthy of MY trust. Only then can we do business. Speak to Grupa Munit Top Khana Grupa Munit: :You wish to aquire a Top Khana token? These are not given freely. You must first earn our trust and respect. :If you are indeed serious, I will offer you a job. If you do this well, then perhaps I will consider offering you the token. :Speak to me again if you are ready to accept this job I speak of. Speak to Grupa Vitto Larai Grupa Vitto: :If you wish to acquire the Token of the Larai, first you must do something for us. It is a small matter, but one that will prove your loyalty. :Speak to me again when you are willing to do this. Speak to Grupa Donal Viddia Grupa Donal: :A token of the Viddia? This is a large thing you ask! If you were willing to work for me, this might be possible. But if you take the job, you will be held accountable. :Do not ask if you are not serious about this. But speak to me again if you wish to accept my offer. Speak to Grupa Rigs Labbna Grupa Rigs: :It is unheard of. A human acquiring a syndicate token? :If it is the Kappa Grupa's wish, then you must be put to the test. Are you willing to do this? Debriefing Kappa Grupa Lohen: :So, you have proved yourself to the Grupas? There is more to you than I am seeing with my eyes, human. :Perhaps we can be of mutual benefits to each other, I am thinking. This mission will begin a long and cumbersome journey. You will have to do four side-missions for each of the Grupas before you get all the tokens.